The Secret Life of Haruhi Fujioka
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Haruhi has a double life, one as the regular Haruhi while the other as Hina Serene a famous singer/model who has been signed to do her first movie. Her manager encourages her to enroll at Ouran Academy. What will she do if someone finds out?
1. Hina Serene

Yay my first Ouran fanfic ^_^ I hope you like it and review plz ^_^ I post updates once a week mostly on saturdays so if you like check in again next saturday

* * *

"Turn it on! Tamaki it's on!" a long light brown haired girl took the remote from a red headed boy.

"Why do you suddenly get control over the TV!?" Hikaru yelled at the girl.

"Shut up she's on!" she clicked on the black remote changing the TV to a music channel.

The TV announcer was heard, "And now with her new hit song 'Fancy Disguises' here she is live, Hina Serene!"

The boys in the club heard Rengae sing badly to the singing girl on the TV. When the chorus came on Rengae stopped to enjoy the girl's beautiful voice.

Everyone saw the girl on the TV dance on a stage as she sang the ending of her song,

"Well now I had walked in and saw you all

in your ridiculous get ups

thought how stupid

some more little rich kids

and now your all my friends

I join your stupid games now

Wearing these fancy disguises

I just hope it lasts if not for a moment longer

A moment longer"

After the music faded Hikaru tried to talk but Rengae told him to shut up. She listened to the announcer again, "And that was Hina Serene! Again Hina Serene! For those of you who didn't know she is here at the convention center! She is going to be signing posters and CD's here at the local convention center! Stay tuned for more info on the times!"

Tamaki sighed, "She is so adorable!"

"not as adorable as Haruhi" Honey commented.

"That's for sure" Kaoru agreed.

"Say where is Haruhi anyway?" Honey asked to anyone who was listening.

The question instantly got Tamaki's attention. "Where is she anyway?"

"I just said that" Honey frowned.

"Wow obsessed much?" Hikaru was watching Rengae flip through a magazine featuring the girl on the TV.

"I am not obsessed! She just so happens to be an idol of mine!" she tried to hide the magazine behind her.

Hikaru and Kaoru took the magazine from her, "If you're not obsessed then why do you have a magazine featuring her?"

Rengae's face turned red from embarrassment. "I… I…told you she's an idol"

"What's going on?" Haruhi walked in fixing her tie and saw the twins playing keep away with Rengae's magazine. Tamaki was drooling over a replay of a song on TV; Kyouya was as usual writing away in his mysterious notebook, Mori was watching Honey eat cake with his bunny.

"Haruhi!" Rengae cried to Haruhi, "They won't give me back my magazine! Tell them to give it back!"

"You guys, why did you take her magazine?"

"Cuz she was keeping it from us" the twins said in unison while flipping through the magazine.

"Give her magazine back." Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Ok fine we were getting bored with it anyway" they tossed back the magazine to its owner.

Rengae caught her magazine and continued to read it. Haruhi looked over Rengae's shoulder to see what kind of magazine it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it, "You… You like her?"

"Of course I do! She is gorgeous! She is talented! She is what every girl wants to be!" Rengae's eyes shined with little stars.

"I think she's kind of stupid" Haruhi uncrossed her arms.

"How can you say that?!"

"Well I mean I like her ideas of saving the environment and all but I just don't think her music is too good."

"Well she is a model too! Haven't you seen the fashion she's modeled?!?"

"No" Haruhi went on to reading a book she had started that day.

"Well she's filming a movie in town!"

"I don't really-"

"You guys," Tamaki interrupted, "were going to the convention center"

"For what boss?" the twins were once again speaking in unison.

Tamaki pointed his index fingers together, "Well, I want to see the pretty Hina"

"she's at the convention center already?" Rengae asked excitedly.

"Yeah she's going to be there for a few days since she's filming a few scenes in town and there's a rumor that possibly some scenes at this school!"

Everyone watched as Rengae and Tamaki went on about the famous girl's possible appearance. Haruhi in particular was annoyed but lucky for her no one noticed or so she thought. About two hours later they arrived at the convention center. Haruhi had chosen not to go insisting that it was a waste of time and she had to go help her dad anyway. She had also told them that she had to go out of town for the next week or so. Tamaki had protested but since it dealt with her father he let her go.

Hikaru and Kaoru left to see the arcade mumbling about what games they could win at. Mori and Honey went to the sweets section and Kyoya only followed Tamaki and Rengae to go see the girl they had been obsessing over.

From what Kyoya could tell this girl was incredibly famous since the convention center had a line to get in and it was so crowded he had gotten lost twice already from Tamaki. Posters of Hina Serene were everywhere he looked. Tamaki got in line which was moving quickly considering the amount of people.

"So what are you going to have her sign?" Rengae asked Tamaki.

"I'm going to have her sign a poster and the new CD of hers. What about you?"

"Everything!" Rengae smiled holding up a bag of Hina Serene things.

They were almost to the front when a large man announced that three items was the max that Hina could sign for one person. Rengae just about cried but decided to go with a t-shirt, a CD and a hat. Kyoya wondered how or better why he was still friends with an idiot like Tamaki as he watched his best friend giggle like a damn schoolgirl.

Finally they made it to the front, Rengae went first handing Hina the items to sign, "I love you so much Hina! I am your biggest fan!"

"Is that so? Well I am happy to have such a pretty biggest fan then." Hina tilted her head to the right.

Kyoya observed the girl closely, he didn't know why but she reminded him of someone he knew. Someone who he just couldn't place at the moment. Then again he had never met a girl who looked like Hina. Hina had long black hair that reached her waist, pale skin, blue eyes and wore glasses sometimes. But still, he tried hard to place her but nothing.

"Here you go miss?"

"My name is Rengae" she blushed.

"Rengae, what a pretty name. And such lovely skin" Hina touched Rengae's left hand with her own.

Rengae just about feinted on the spot if it weren't for Tamaki who cleared his throat indicating it was his turn. The large tanned bodyguard who wore a black suit with a red tie spoke, "You must keep the line moving. Please proceed to the exit"

"Well my dear I suppose you will have to leave me now. I hope you think of our meeting as you listen to my CD"

"Oh Hina I will!" Rengae had tears in her eyes.

Hina smiled, _'this is so typical of her. I can't believe she didn't realize who I am. Guess it's for the best anyway, I don't want anyone to know'_

Tamaki stepped up next handing over the poster and CD, "Hi Hina, wow you're prettier in person!"

"Thank you mister?"

"Tamaki"

"Tamaki, you are a very handsome young man. Wish I had a boyfriend as cute as you" she smiled.

Tamaki was next to almost pass out, "You really mean that?"

"Of course" she handed him his poster and CD making sure to touch his hand as she did.

"Next in line" the guard voiced.

"Honestly Simon, can I at least talk a little with my fans?" Hina rested her chin on the back of her hands with her eyes shut.

"I believe its my turn."

Hina looked up to see a dark haired boy handing over a CD, notebook and a t-shirt. She smiled at him which only made him remember who she reminded him of more. "my my your just as cute as the last boy if not cuter."

"Thank you Miss Serene"

"so formal. I assume your father is proud of your take over of the business." She signed the CD first. "Then just throwing it back in his face. I'm impressed"

'_How did you know?' _ Not a lot of people really knew about that. Kyoya really didn't think a singer would really be interested in that kind of information.

As if reading his mind she added "I've handled business with your father. You are Kyoya the youngest son right?" she signed the shirt.

'_Business?'_ guess he had missed this completely which was weird. This must have only happened recently since he knew just about everyone that his company dealt with. When had given the company back to his father he hadn't completely handed it over. Basically everyone was working for Kyouya now. Kyouya only had his regular duties plus a few meetings here and there.

"You are a very smart young man, and handsome, the girls must be all over you" she signed his notebook. This was the first time she got to look at his notebook. He had never even let go of the thing since she had met him. To her surprise when she had opened it she saw her real name, Haruhi written in quite a few times. _'Has he been keeping tabs on me again?'_

"here you go" she said sweetly.

If she really had dealt with business with his family company then he would have to be nice to her and do some research on her. "Thank you Miss"

"So formal" she chuckled. "Take care"

She watched her friends walk away. _'If they only knew' _then she continued her signing with the next person in line.

As soon as they walked out they called the others to come out so they could leave. In the mean time the three sat eating ice cream. Well at least Tamaki and Rengae did. Kyouya started his research on Hina and the connection she had with his family. Turned out she had met with his father the week prior to her signing and even before that she had meetings with him. _'So she wasn't kidding'_

He typed in Hina Serene on a special internet page. This page was what he used to conduct general searches on their guests and his clients. He clicked on her file when he found it.

Name : Hina Serene

Sex : Female

Age : 16

'_She's so young and already famous'_ he continued reading

Birthday : Feb 4th

Hair : long black hair which reaches her waist

Eyes : blue

Height : 5'0

Weight : 114lbs

Blood: Type O

Guardian: emancipated

Childhood friends: none

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her childhood friends. Did she just want to be secretive with her private life? It would make sense considering that the life of a star could get hectic even for their friends and family.

Best friend: none

Likes in a person: quiet, honest and loyal people are what she favors

Dislikes in a person: loud people, liars, backstabbers, stuck up

Relatives: none

Background: not much is known about this particular girl. Hina Serene was born in Southern California from the U.S. She transferred to Japan this past month. Currently on Independent Study so she can film a movie.

"Yo Kyoya don't tell me they've converted you into a fan!" Hikaru had been looking over Kyoya's shoulder reading the same thing he was.

"Not at all. She is merely a client of mine"

"What would she want with your company?"

"Apparently she asked my father to keep the subject a secret so honestly I haven't the slightest clue"

"Wow I wonder what they're planning" Kaoru hugged his brother who was playing games on his cell phone.

"We got sweets!" Honey and Mori finally arrived.

After hearing about how their time had been spent they each headed home. Kyoya still had the uneasy feeling that he knew Hina personally. He flipped open his notebook to where she had signed. He couldn't believe what he saw underneath her signature, a phone number. Under it he read, "Text me at six"

He looked at the time on his cell phone. It was six thirty already so he went ahead and sent her a message. **Hello Miss Serene**

**

* * *

  
**

Hina had been sitting in the back room changing over to her street clothes. There were so many people in the convention center even though it was closing already that she figured she could just walk out without being noticed.

"Hey Hina!" a loud woman poked her head in to where Hina was. "Ah I see you're already changing over to being your other self"

Hina took off the black wig; sweat had dampened her short brown hair. "That was tiring. My hand hurts from the signing"

"aw I'm sorry Hina."

"I know you didn't come here to say hey only so get it over with."

The woman smirked, "Okay okay so you made sure to compliment your fans right? It is important for you to make connections to them so they stay loyal to you and besides its good publicity."

"Yea I made connections" she smoothed over her blue t-shirt.

"Okay and you will be starting your filming in a few hours for the late night romantic scene with your co-star Ray Cross" the woman flipped through her notebook.

"I'm going out for a walk in the mean time then" Hina walked out as Haruhi.

No one noticed Haruhi since they were being rushed out by the security. Haruhi didn't blame the security one bit for rushing them. She was sure that the security just wanted to head home already. Her phone vibrated notifying her of a text message. She flipped open her expensive phone to see that Kyoya had text her or rather Hina after all. She didn't know why she had even given him her number. It was just one of those things that just happened without thinking. Well at least she would have some fun with him and the other members of the club in the mean time as Hina.

**Hina : Hello Kyouya how r u**

**Kyoya : I am doing well. Yourself?**

**Hina : tired**

**Kyoya : from?**

**Hina : the signing**

**Kyoya : I see well may I ask you something?**

**Hina : yea**

**Kyoya : why did you give me your number?**

**Hina : so we could talk of course**

**Kyoya : why would you want to talk to me?**

**Hina : well I thought maybe we could be friends. I like to know who I am going to be school with.**

Haruhi had remembered that her manager had signed Hina up for school. They were going to be using Hina's stunt doubles that looked exactly like her so no one would suspect Haruhi. Even though no one had found out that Haruhi was actually a girl there were still the members of the host club who she was worried about. She didn't know what she would do if someone were to find her out.

**Kyoya : well I can show you around**

**Hina : I don't think I've been turned down friendship from a more attractive boy**

**Kyoya : I wasn't denying a friendship**

**Hina : so, friends?**

**Kyoya : of course**

Kyoya was used to faking friendships for his company's sake. On the plus side being seen with Hina would bring good publicity to him and the host club. He just hoped she wasn't another Tamaki. He had enough with one crazy, imaginative and over reacting best friend.

**Hina : well can you show me the school tomorrow then?**

**Kyoya : of course**

**Hina : perfect. Well I g2g. Movie to film, ugh. Peace**

**Kyoya : Bye**

Hina had been picked up in a limo to go to the set of the movie. Some scenes were going to be on a special hand made set while others were going to be in the city. Once at the set she met with her main co-star Ray Cross who admitted to being her fan. They went over their lines before shooting. Currently they were at a scene where Ray Cross' character Ichigo was just meeting Hina's character Chihiro.

After their quick rehearsal and costumes were done they started filming on a set. The set was full of plants and trees with an open grass area where out two main actors were now positioned. Hina began with her characters lines.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Chihiro questioned Ichigo who had short dark brown hair, light brown eyes and pale skin.

Ichigo looked at the beautiful girl before him, her black hair, blue eyes and pale skin made him want to hold her. "I followed you"

"I can see that!" she snapped. "Go away!"

"CUT!!!" the director had tears in his eyes, "Perfect! Now on to the next scenes!"

They worked for a few hours on the movie. Hina just couldn't get into the part where she was supposed to show her first sign of being in love with Ichigo. She really didn't know how to act since she had never been in love before. She liked someone before but she knew that like and love where two very different feelings.

After work she headed to her home or rather Hina's home. She had already told her friends that she was going to be out of town for the next week or so she couldn't go home and risk being seen by someone. Her dad knew about her secret life and was so proud of her. He had even gone out of his way to cover up for her when she needed it.

Arriving home she walked in to see her workers lined up to greet her. She didn't really like having them around but since the house was in reality a mansion she didn't want to think of how long it would take her to clean up the place. She smiled at them knowing that they were sworn to secrecy so they wouldn't expose her secret of being Haruhi.

Haruhi took a bath before heading to bed. _'Tomorrow is going to be interesting' _


	2. First day of school as Hina

Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It was fun while it lasted and I would like to thank Trinida, DevilHeart13, Chibisirenity, and Skullqueencb for reviewing ^_^ Your reviews motivated me so again THANK YOU oh and if I make any mistakes or if you guys have any ideas then please tell me and I will correct the mistakes and make sure to give credit for the idea.

**Thank you to DevilHeart13 for correcting me with the whole mommy thing ^_^ I had put that Kyoya was the daddy. And I am awaiting your response to the other mixup ^_^**

* * *

Haruhi awoke the next morning in her mansion. After her shower and breakfast she made her way to the Ouran Academy. Even though it was a private school where the students were wealthy and well known she knew that she was more than likely going to be bombarded by fans. She stepped onto the campus making her way to the main office to get her schedule as Hina.

"Hey is that her?"

"Oh my god! Its Hina!"

"look its Hina Serene!"

These were the general things that people were saying around her. Since her manager had told her that going to this school wasn't just to improve her studies but to have contact with fans Hina smiled at whoever looked her way or waved. _'It's going to be a long day'_

In the office she received her schedule and met up with Kyoya who had sent her a text message reminding her to wait for him there. She was surprised to see that he had kept his word of showing her around the school. People whispered a lot of things about the two as they walked towards the Host Club. Hina had to of course wave and smile at everyone. Kyoya had wanted to get his laptop before continuing their tour. Hina waited patiently for him outside. She wanted to leave the surprise of her showing up there for lunch time.

* * *

After the tour Hina was feeling hungry since it was lunch time, "So are there any good places to eat around here? I haven't had the chance to really see the town since my manager has been booking so many things for me to do"

"Well you like seafood right?"

"love it"

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a local seafood restaurant which he often ordered from. After ordering they decided to wait in the garden for the food. Kyoya noticed that Hina kept having to sign autographs and take pictures with the other students. He couldn't believe someone actually liked all the attention. Personally, he hated the attention. The spotlight was normally reserved for his brothers so Kyoya had just gotten used to being ignored despite his efforts. Or at least that's how he grew up. Every now and then he would get praised for his take over and management skills but even then he did not like it. Funny how things worked out, he had always wanted to stick out from the background growing up in his brother's shadows but now he just wanted to be left alone. Sadly it wouldn't happen though since making good public appearances helped the company.

Kyoya was writing in his notebook when Hina tapped his shoulder. When he looked over he saw her offering him his lunch. He heard people in the background whisper if they were a couple to each other. Clearly annoyed Kyoya asked if she wanted to go to a more private place to eat. Hina looked over at the crowd staring intently at her and nodded.

"Where should we go?" Hina watched Kyoya carry her food and his along with his notebook. She had protested him carrying her food but he insisted that a lady shouldn't have to carry her own food.

"Well we could go out somewhere"

"I kind of wanted to eat somewhere in school though"

"Hm then how about a classroom?"

"Why don't we head over to your club?" since he had mentioned it to her during their tour she pretended to be really interested in the club. Truthfully she just wanted to see what the guys were like when she wasn't around.

"Are you sure? There are probably people there"

"But their your friends so I'm sure they're as nice as you right"

"well they're interesting."

They walked closely together to the Ouran Host Club. When Kyoya opened the door a blonde boy pulled Kyoya in and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Mommy is it true!?"

"Is what true?"

"That Hina Serene is attending this school and you gave her the tour!"

Giggles were heard from the open door, "Mommy? Kyoya I never took you as the role-playing type"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard her voice. Hina stepped into the room smiling at everyone. She looked around and saw that the hosts were the only ones there at the moment. Tamaki immediately walked to Hina taking her right hand in his hands. "Oh Hina do you remember me from the signing?"

She directed her smile at him, "of course Tamaki"

"Are you enjoying your first day here at Ouran?"

"So far yeah"

"Have you made a lot of friends?"

"Uh, no not really"

"Huh? Why not?" he was confused. _'Shouldn't a famous person be getting friends left and right?'_

"It doesn't matter. I have Kyoya and now you right?"

"Of course!" Tamaki was so overjoyed to hear that she considered him a friend that he went on to brag about it to the twins who really couldn't care less. Honey approached Hina asking her if she wanted to share some cake with him. He admitted that he was a fan although not as obsessed as Tamaki and Rengae. Mori was a fan too but to the same extent that Honey was. They all sat down on the couches to drink tea. Hina wasn't used to them being so polite to her. _'They're not this polite when I am Haruhi'_

"So if you were on independent studies why did you decide to come here?" Honey took a bite of a piece of cake.

Hina sat between Tamaki and Kyoya, "well I wanted to feel a little more like a regular kid but it seems I have a lot fans here too so its kind of hard to feel normal with everyone wanting an autograph or a picture"

Mori watched Honey eat, "Hm"

Kyoya who was typing on his laptop paused, "Why not just create an alternate you and enroll as a regular student?"

'_Damn, I should have known he would come up with an idea. What should I say?' _she thought quickly. "Well because there's that whole having to work thing and eventually I think people would find out. I mean, what would I tell my friends? That I have to go because I have a photo shoot?'

"I see your point" Kyoya started typing again. "well we should go since lunch is about to be over. I'll take you to your next class"

"Ok" Hina smiled. "Guess I'll see you guys after school?"

"Are you coming to the host club as a guest?"

"Well of course"

"Yay!" Honey threw up his arms.

* * *

After school was over Hina was found in the host club. They had closed it for their special guest. This way they could talk without being bothered with fan girls. Hina's fans were just violent sometimes. Especially since a girl had punched another over who got to sit next to Hina in class. Tamaki and Kyoya had to help separate the two girls from beating each other to a bloody pulp leaving Hina to sit in between her first two friends.

"So did it bother you that I was excited to see you?" Tamaki was nervous that he might have made her want to stay away from him.

Hina turned her head towards him, _'well it was kind of weird but he's like that even when I am Haruhi. Ok let's hope this is believable' _she placed her cup on the table before them, "Oh Tamaki I love my fans because without them I am nothing. Besides, you're a very cute fan of mine so I don't mind you at all" she winked at him. Tamaki was once again on the verge of passing out. Just then her cell phone rang. Hina dug inside her sleeve revealing a dark blue cell phone. "I guess I forgot to put it on vibrate" she laughed lightly answering the call. "Excuse me" she flipped open her phone.

"Yes?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm in school remember?"

"Oh… right..." chuckling could be heard from the other end.

"What did you want?"

"oh yeah! You're missing the welcome party!"

"I'm not interested in events so could I just be excused?"

"But you have to make your appearance!"

"Cant you make the other me do it? I'm busy"

"No there should be a limo arriving in a few minutes to the school so be ready!" the person hung up. Hina stared at the phone in her hand evilly. _'Damn it all' _she looked up to see the hosts staring at her. "Oh hehe, sorry that was my manager."

"She is very loud isn't she?" Honey leaned forward.

Hina nodded, "could you guys hear everything?"

"yeah she was really loud" Hikaru answered.

"So you have to go?" Kaoru leaned on his brother.

"Yeah" Hina looked to her left. "Kyoya could you accompany me to meet up with the limo?"

"Of course" Kyoya stood up to escort Hina to her ride. "Shall we?" he opened the door for her,

"So polite" she smiled and turned, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then" everyone said their byes and waved.

Kyoya and Hina walked out to meet the limo. Kyoya even opened the car door for Hina. She looked at him knowing that he was just being nice since she had business with his company. "Say Kyoya would you like to come with me? Those parties can be very boring sometimes so I could use the company"

He thought about declining her offer but gave into his curiosity of what her work was like, besides, the host club was about to close for the day anyway so they really didn't need him there. "I would be honored" he got into the limo after she did. Kyoya observed Hina staring at the scenery that they passed from the window.

"You know" she turned her head towards him, "you're the first person that I bring along with me to a party"

"I am happy that I will be keeping you company"

She took out her cell phone dialing her house number, "yes Marie, please have my blue dress out for me when I arrive. Oh and I will also need a tux for my friend" she listened to the maid. "Ah no it's not a date! Just a friend!" she heard giggling before she hung up on the maid. Blushing she turned to Kyoya who had an amused expression on his face.

"So I assume whoever that was thought I was your date to the party?" he pushed up his glasses.

Hina nodded, "I'm sorry but it's possible that a lot more people will think that so uh…"

"Do you wish for me to be your date for the party?"

"It's just a formality" she smiled, "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Is that why you invited me?"

"No actually I had forgotten all about that. I had invited you because I wanted to hang out a little more with my first friend"

"Am I really your first friend?"

"In Japan you are. I have friends in America but I don't see them at all and they can't afford to call me or visit me here so we haven't had contact"

"Why don't you visit them?"

"My manager keeps me booked so I hardly have free time so all I can really do is text but most of my American friends can't afford text and the ones who can are always busy." She frowned.

"We've arrived" the driver opened the door for them. Kyoya stepped out before Hina making sure to help her out.

Hina smiled at the driver, "Thank you" she turned to Kyoya, "So now you know where I live. Don't tell anyone please"

"I won't" he followed her up the steps to her home. It was a home of thirty rooms which included libraries, offices, bedrooms and even game rooms among others. The floor on the inside was black tile with a smoky white design. A long red carpet led from the front door up the two curved stairs on both the right and left sides and to the center on the ground level. Maids greeted Hina with cheerful faces.

One maid in particular walked up to Hina, "Miss your dress is on your bed ready for you. Would you like me to have someone help you slip into your dress for this evening?"

"I'm going to take a shower before I go. Help Mr. Otori here with anything he might need. Do you have his tux ready?"

"Yes milady" Marie bowed.

Hina smiled, "Well Kyoya it's up to you whether you wish to take a shower there's no rush. If you need anything Marie is my best maid and will assist you in anything"

Kyoya nodded before being led away to the right side of the room to the opposite stairs Hina was heading to. Kyoya's cell phone rang while he was in the shower so he waited until finishing before returning the call. One ring, Two rings, three rings after the fourth ring a loud familiar voice was heard. "Kyoya where are you?! You just left the club like nothing!"

Kyoya didn't want them to know that he was at Hina's house or else they would bother him about it later, "I am at a client's house" well that wasn't a lie. Then again it wasn't the told truth, she was after all a client of his though he wasn't sure what her affiliation with his father was yet. Key word yet, he would eventually find out which was one of the reasons he was so polite to Hina.

"Oh well are you going to come back today?"

"No I'm afraid that I will be attending a dinner party of sorts"

"Bleh, boring!" the twins could be heard in the background.

"Do you have me on speaker?"

"Of course. We all had to know where you were!" Tamaki was lucky that Kyoya had grown used to these sort of things from him.

"well now that you know I will see you all tomorrow"

"But Kyo-" Kyoya had hung up on his best friend.

"Excuse me Mister Otori would you please slip these on?" Marie handed him his tuxedo. "I will only be a few minutes since I have to take the proper measurements for the tailor."

She measured his trousers, "So how long have you known Hina?"

He glanced at her as if saying why should it he tell her. She measured his waist next, "I'm sorry it's just that you're the first friend she's ever had over to her home. I've traveled with her from America to other countries and she never had anyone over. And to imagine, a boy being her first. Are you… her boyfriend?"

"No"

"What a shame. But you are her friend right? I understand that your company has business with her. You're not just being polite to her are you?"

He stayed silent. Marie stood closing her eyes, "I see well I will return with your tuxedo Mr. Otori" she disappeared to the next room. Looking around at the room he was in he noticed that it, like his home was bare of any pictures. Deciding that he would take a shower he walked into the bathroom getting undressed. After his shower Marie came back with his tuxedo leaving quickly without a glance. Marie went to go see if Haruhi was done with her shower so she could help her put on her wig. Knocking first Marie heard Haruhi struggling in the other side of the door. Scared Marie busted the door open to see Haruhi struggling to close her walk in closet. Marie started laughing at the sight before her and her misunderstanding.

"What are you laughing at!?" Haruhi was pissed off enough at the fact that she hadn't organized her closet.

"Your 'friend' is getting ready."

Haruhi had noticed that Marie had said friend with a little hate, "Why the distaste towards him?"

"He is only pretending to be your friend. Only for the company he is becoming affiliated with you"

Haruhi stared at Marie, "I know"

Surprised Marie replied, "then why"

Haruhi cut her off. "That's just how he is at first but don't worry he's a nice guy"

"If you say so" Marie bowed. "Do you need any help with your hair?"

"Please?" Hina smiled.

Marie helped Hina put on her wig so it wouldn't fall off.

After about an hour Hina walked down the stairs seeing that her guest was walking out of the changing room. Taking in how well the tux fitted him she smiled, "You look great"

"That dress suits you well" he took note of the dark blue strapless dress she wore. It went down to her dark blue heels with a slit from a few inches above her right knee down. The top portion of the dress had a light blue flower pattern on the front.

"Thank you." She observed the tuxedo her wore. It was black with a white collared undershirt and a dark blue tie. Walking together to the limo waiting for them they realized that they took longer than they thought since it was already dark out. The leather seats in the limo suddenly seemed fascinating to Hina while they rode in silence to the party. She just couldn't get around the fact that Kyoya was her date for the party. It was true Haruhi had a previous crush on Kyoya when she was a first year at Ouran but now it was a thing for the past wasn't it? Stealing a quick look at him she realized that he was staring at her, _'Ok be casual' _"What?" _'That was so not casual' _she frowned, "I mean, do I have something on my face?"

"Why would you ask?"

"Because you keep staring." She offered him a glass of wine which he took.

"I was just thinking, why do you seem so interested in me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you could have asked Tamaki but you asked me to come along instead. Is it because you have business with my company?"

She chuckled, "No it's not because of that. I just find you interesting that's all. Tamaki is nice but he is an open book about things and ready to jump into a best friend kind of friendship with someone while I kind of want to work at it a little more"

"I see"

"We are here" the driver opened the door for them. Hina linked her right arm in his left as soon as they got out. She smiled at him then at the many flashing camera's going off from every direction.


	3. Welcome

Hina smiled radiantly at the flashing cameras walking with Kyoya past them. Kyoya who was used to the press didn't mind smiling slightly for the cameras. A little girl was knocked in front of Hina from all of the pushing people. Looking up from her knees the little girl saw Hina staring at her. Getting up quickly she dusted off her clothes. A woman was heard in the distance from the crowd of fans and paparazzi, "Kira! Kira where are you?!"

"Mommy" the little girl's eyes became watery. Hina smiled crouching to the little girls' level.

She extended her hand out to the child, "Its ok. I will take you to your mommy" The little girl smiled taking Hina's hand, "So what's your mommy's name?"

"I onwy know she has a pwetty name wike a fwower" tears still in the little girls eyes as she tried to wipe them away with her free hand.

"Ok I promise we'll find her" Hina stood up next to Kyoya who only glanced at the little girl before leaning over to Hina. He whispered something in her ear which of course was caught on the several cameras present. Only they knew what kind of scandalous title would be accompanying the ridiculous article on the photo portraying them being so close. Hina inconspicuously gasped stealing glances at her date for the night. She couldn't believe he had recognized the daughter of a very important owner of an electronics company. Smiling Hina motioned her hands for their attention, "Is there a Lily Kuran in the crowd?"

Murmurs were heard but nothing until, "Yes! My name is Lily!" a long brown haired girl called out. The crowd parted letting Lily walk to the front where she saw her daughter, "Kira!"

"Mommy" Kira yelled running to her mother.

'Aw' was heard from the crowd along with flashes capturing the tender reunion of mother and daughter. Hina remembered her mother from when she was younger. Taking advantage of the paparazzi being distracted Hina walking inside with Kyoya beside her. Kyoya had watched the entire thing curiously. In a way she reminded him of Tamaki since the blonde would have done the same thing. Helping someone for nothing in exchange was something Hina and his best friend definitely had in common. At least he had helped making sure the mother saw him since she knew he was an Otori. No doubt she would tell her husband about the incident.

Inside there were many people mingling with others. The place reminded Kyoya of the dance hall they had rented when Haruhi had just joined the club. Hina being who she was tried to slip in unnoticed but failed since many people went up to her and Kyoya. A chunky lady in a dark green dress smiled at them, "My my Hina I never would have thought you would have charmed one of the Otori boys into being your boyfriend"

At the mention of Hina, Otori and boyfriend in the same sentence more people approached them. An old man in a suit winked at Kyoya, "You have good taste in women" he laughed while many agreed.

"Were not..." Hina tried to stop the people from getting the wrong idea.

"Oh don't be so shy" a red headed elder woman smirked. "It's only natural that a young lady with your wealth and social standing should be with someone as handsome and successful as one of the Otori boys"

"Madam" Kyoya smiled, "I am sorry to correct you but while it is true that I am her date for this event we are not an official couple. We are only friends"

The red headed woman laughed, "Oh but of course. I should have known you would take it slow. Behave you two" she waved her finger in the air at them.

Hina sighed, "Sorry" she mouthed to Kyoya who only smiled. He had already expected this although he didn't understand why people were so obsessed over what was happening in the successful people's lives.

About an hour passed before the crowd finally dispersed leaving the two friends to rest from all of the denying they had to do about their relationship. Hina sat at the guest of honors table with Kyoya. "Whew! Thought I was a goner for a second there"

"I thought you were used to these events" Kyoya sipped wine that one of the waiters had brought.

Hina stared at the liquid in her glass cup, "Well yes but I've never been seen with a boy in public before so I guess I'm going to expect more gossip than usual at school"

"It seems as though some of your fans in school have already deemed us a couple"

She laughed, "Really?" at his nod she remembered that she had seen some girls wearing HinaXTamaki shirts too. "I think they made Tamaki and I a couple too"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend anyway?"

Hina took a sip of her wine before answering, "I can't believe they gave us wine"

"You are avoiding the question"

She sighed, "I'm too busy to have a boyfriend. I mean, I have my career, studies and other things"

"Hm"

"Aw look at the lovely couple" a feminine voice interrupted their conversation. Her voice was filled with obvious hatred for Hina. A blonde long haired girl with green eyes examined the couple at the table. She wore a light green backless strapless short dress with green heels and a small green and silver purse. Her neck had on a one of a kind diamond studded necklace with beautiful green gems. Even her bracelet was studded with diamonds.

Kyoya recognized her as Regina Ayala an equally as famous singer as Hina from America. 'What would she be doing here?' his thoughts were interrupted when Hina's voice as heard. "Regina, come to welcome me have you?"

"Why of course. After all you're on my turf now. I've been in Japan for the past three years" she smirked making sure there were no cameras to capture the animosity between them.

"Whether were here or in Hollywood doesn't matter. Or maybe you forgot what happened the last few times we performed for the same crowd" Hina sipped her drink.

"You only got an ovation because I wasn't performing at my best. Besides I have a lot of fans here in Japan"

"I have many fans here in Japan as well"

"We'll just see about that at the concert"

"I guess we will" Hina was used to these challenges from Regina. Regina was a great singer and all but she was threatened by the fact that Hina was even more popular.

Regina turned to examine Kyoya, "Aren't you one of the Otori boys?"

"Yes I am"

"Why would you hang around her? Don't you know she's just a gold digger?"

"I'm not the one wearing diamonds" Hina interrupted completely pissed off that she was trying to turn him against her.

"Ladies" Kyoya stood up, "I don't believe Hina is a gold digger" he looked at Hina then to Regina, "she is one of my friends"

"Hah! How much did she pay you to say that?" she shot him a dirty look. Just then a short blonde teen and a tall dark haired teen approached them. "Hina!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Honey?" Hina stood up to greet him and Mori.

"Don't tell me there your friends too?" Regina snarled. "You're such a gold digger Hina"

"Why is she calling Hina a gold digger?" Honey asked Kyoya.

"She thinks Hina is only friends with me because of my money and I assume the same for you and Mori sempai"

Honey pouted cutely, "That's not true right Hina?"

She looked at him and Mori, "of course not!" Mori and Honey were wearing white suits with different colored ties. Mori wore a dark blue tie while Honey wore a red one. Regina put on her cute act when a cameraman approached them. "Aw how adorable that you are all such good friends"

Honey smiled, "Yeah I think Hina is really cute don't you Takashi?" he looked up at his tall friend who nodded once in agreement.

"Aw watch out Mister Otori, sounds like you have some competition" she giggled. "I guess I'll catch you guys later" she waved before walking off.

Hina turned to Honey and Mori, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Honey smiled, "Were here to welcome you to Japan of course"

"I didn't know you guys were on the guest list" Hina was confused at this. A woman with bright blue hair hugged Hina scaring her out of her confusion. The woman laughed at how scared Hina was and went on about an upcoming concert before she noticed the three males staring at them now in their own confusion.

The brightly blue haired lady was wearing a blue knee length skirt, white undershirt and blue coat. Her dark blue heels clicked on the floor when she stepped. "Ah you must be the people I added to the guest list"

"You added them?"

"Was I not supposed to? I invited all your new friends from that host club" the lady smiled brightly. Hina was in the background ready to smack her manager.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hina rubbed her temple.

At that moment the other host club members walked up to them. Tamaki was the first to compliment Hina on her clothing then was angry at Kyoya for not telling them he was going to be there. Kyoya and Tamaki discussed their friendship in the background which was really Tamaki ranting about how best friends should tell each other stuff like that and Kyoya listened putting in his two cents every once in awhile. The manager chuckled at them and Hina cleared her throat, "Well since they're all here I might as well, excuse me"

Tamaki and Kyoya stopped their conversation, Honey and Mori stopped eating cake and the twins lazily stopped playing a video game Hikaru had brought with them. Hina motioned to her manager, "This is my manager Angela Rodriguez"

"Why do you have blue hair?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah its kind of weird" Hikaru added.

The manager laughed slightly, "I was trying to add blue streaks but I messed up and dyed my hair bright blue" she scratched the back of her head embarrassed. Hina muttered a small 'kill me' in the background. She had been hoping to talk to Kyoya privately about an issue she had discussed with his father. Of course she was going to hide the motive and fact that his father had asked her to.

"Well now that all of the guests have arrived lets welcome you here officially" Angela smiled brightly. She picked up glass tapping it with a fork to get the attention of people which worked. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for joining us tonight in welcoming a very special young lady who is on her way to the top of the entertainment industry"

Angela went on with some sort of speech that Hina wasn't really listening to. It wasn't until she heard clapping that she noticed her manager was done. Apparently it was her turn to speak.

She cleared her throat, "Thank you for coming to welcome me. I hope I do not disappoint with my scheduled performances and my movie which is in the filming process" she bowed earning more claps from the crowds.

The night went pretty smoothly. Kyoya got to talk to many important figures, Tamaki got hit on by some of the teenage girls there, Mori and Honey were eating snacks, the twins got to mingle with some fashion icons then played their game until reaching a new level and last, Hina was able to meet important people and deny a relationship other than friendship with the youngest Otori. Which didn't work.

When it was time to go Kyoya rode with Hina while the rest left however they had arrived. While on the way to drop Kyoya off at his place Hina had the urge to take off her wig. She hated wearing it so much but since Kyoya was still with her she had to keep it on. The same with her contacts. They were nice but they bugged her if she wore them for more than four hours.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Kyoya asked.

"Honestly no. Its not really my thing… these… parties I mean" Hina shrugged.

"You sort of remind me of some one I know"

This simple comment made Hina sweat more. "Well, that's because we really don't know each other that well."

"That's true"

_'Phew'_ "so who goes first?" she smiled.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well you could ask me a question first then I ask and so on and so forth. I find it's a good way to know people"

"alright"

"You go first" she smiled.

"Why move to Japan?"

She sighed, "I had some great offers to work here so I decided to accept one day and here I am"

"I see" he felt bad that he hadn't brought his notebook along with him or else he'd be writing some good notes on her right now.

"Alright so.. What's it like being in a club with no girls?"

He was about to reply a comment on Haruhi but caught himself, "Interesting. What do you do for fun?"

She thought, "Well I don't have a lot of free time honestly but I used to read and listen to music a lot"

"Interesting"

"Yeah, guess I have to buy a new Ipod or something" she frowned. "Who's your best friend?"

"Tamaki Suou"

"Hooray the first non-interesting answer" she mock celebrated.

"Why did you decide on Ouran Academy?"

"My manager decided for me" she sighed.

"Hm, so you don't like it" he sounded as if he was sure.

"I do. I just miss my old friends"_ 'more like I miss how they used to be'_

"I see" he placed a hand on his chin.

"Ma'am we have arrived"

Hina turned to Kyoya, "Thank You for going with me"

"Any time" he smiled.

The door was opened for him and he stepped out. Hina watched him enter his home before her driver took them home. Removing her wig she sighed in relief. The night lights looked beautiful from her room. She had taken a shower as soon as she had gotten home and was now brushing her short brown hair. Her cell phone rang as she finished.

"Evening Mr. Ootori" She frowned setting her brush down.

"Did you speak to him about it?"

"Not yet. He presented himself wonderfully, you should be proud"

"He only meets expectations"

"Exceedingly so" she reminded drumming her fingers impatiently on her nightstand.

"I forget to whom I'm speaking with, Hina or Haruhi?"

"Hina doesn't exist"

"Not without me of course"

Haruhi sensed it would be a long conversation so she sat in her comfiest chair.


	4. Food Poisoning

Hey all, just another update. Ive started the next one and since its the weekend I hope to have at least 2000 words to it. I would do more but its almost time to do chores and get girls ready for bed. Anyway enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in a review ^_^ I hope to get at least 6 reviews before I post up the next chapter so please review. If there are any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them ASAP. Thank you.

I own NOTHING of OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! -_-

* * *

Second Day at school for Hina

Feeling drowsy from last nights long conversation with Mr. Ootori Hina yawned for what seemed like the millionth time in class. The more the teacher spoke the more she felt like taking a nap until finally the lunch bell rang. Her legs weighed a bit more than usual but she did not let them drag after all a star like her had to keep up appearances no matter what. The incredibly delectable food on her tray did not phase her today as it normally would have. Instead it only reminded her of what she may as well get used to if Mr. Ootori got what he wanted. With a big sigh and another bite of the food before her she chewed slowly as if counting every chew.

"It must be exhausting being a celebrity and a student" a male voice startled her.

'_Does he know?' _"Excuse me?" her eyes widened.

"I mean work after school and weekends in addition to the homework they assign you here" Kyoya sat next to Hina wondering why she had been startled.

"oh" she sighed in relief, "sorry I guess I'm a little on edge."

"May I ask why?"

"I stayed up really late last night and had to wake up really early this morning" her eyes drooped fluttering for a second and her speech slurred.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked in what sounded as concern.

"Hm? Oh yeah just fine" she smiled weakly. _'Why am I feeling so weak?' _Before even she could recognize what was happening her hand made contact with her lips preventing her from vomiting.

"I'll escort you to the nurses office" he got up pulling her right arm making her stand too.

"No no… really" she pushed his hand away.

"Hina it seems there's more than a sleep issue here" he pressed.

She shook her head making herself dizzy, "I said I'm fine. Besides Id rather have my private doctor take a look if I have to be checked"

"Fine. I can ask for you to be excused from school today so you can go get examined"

'_man he's pushy' _"Man your pushy" Hina grunted sounding a little like someone else for a second.

'_Haruhi?' _"I have been told that" he helped her to the nurses office.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"No… that's not necessary… yes I'm sure… I have food poisoning not a bullet in my head… relax…" A frustrated Hina spoke to her manager over the phone.

"Will she be alright?" Kyoya asked the nurse.

"Yes, the food poisoning added with fatigue will wear off when she's had some rest." the nurse smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you" Kyoya turned back to Hina who was calling her driver to go pick her up since the nurse was insisting on her going home and resting. The nurse had also said it could take up to forty-eight hours for the food poisoning to wear off. Hina had groaned at this.

"Guess I'll be heading home" Hina frowned.

"Do you need anyone to escort you?"

She shook her head fighting off another wave of nausea, "I have help at home"

"Hina!" Three girls shouted at once.

"We came as soon as we heard!" One short haired girl called out.

"Are you okay?" Another shouted.

"Do you need anything?" The last clasped her hands together.

"We brought you chocolates" The short haired girl shyly gave Hina a red box.

"Girls I'm okay I just need to go home" Hina smiled reassuringly. "How did you get in here?"

"Hey! Darn it I knew the short one wasn't sick!" A school security guard grunted behind the three fan girls.

"But we had to come see Hina!" One pleaded.

"So that's how.." Hina frowned at the retreating forms of the three girls and the security guard who was escorting them.

"I think I'm going to.." Hina rushed over to the nurse's bathroom where sickening sloshing and gagging noises were heard. The nurse only stiffened at the action hoping the janitor would clean it up and not her. Few minutes later the toilet was flushed and the water faucet turned on. Kyoya waited patiently for her to finish. When Hina finally came out she looked a bit pale and embarrassed. The nurse only smiled and gestured for Hina to get going.

"I wonder how many people know about me being sick" Hina muttered before opening the doors to see a rather large crowd made up of mostly girls trying to get in to see her. Closing the doors abruptly Hina turned looking for a different way out. Seeing only Kyoya to help Hina thought of an idea though it wasn't a very promising one.

"Would you be so kind as to help me get out?" Hina smiled.

"Of course" Kyoya was a bit thrown off with her smile.

"Take your clothes off"

"Pardon?"

Ten minutes later the doors reopened revealing Hina in disguise as a boy. She wore Kyoya's uniform and had her hair tied up under a cap. Most students saw that it was a boy and ignored 'him' to wait for Hina who they believed still inside the nurses office. Kyoya had already called Tamaki to bring him an extra set of clothes to which Tamaki had for some odd reason thought that Kyoya had been robbed. Kyoya not being able to change his best friends mind simply told him to hurry to the nurses office.

"Excuse me!" Tamaki cut through the crowd making it to the security guard, "My best friend is in there! You must let me in!"

"No can do" The security shook his head.

"But.." Tamaki was cut off by the doors opening and the nurse peeking out.

"Mr. Suou?" the nurse smiled.

"Yes"

"Its okay he can come in" the nurse nodded at the security.

Tamaki was let inside where the nurse pointed to the boys bathroom where Kyoya was. Not bothering to knock Tamaki threw the door open startling Kyoya who was covered up with a blanket the nurse had provided him with.

"Who did this to you? Did they hurt you? Are you alright? Was it a.." Tamaki was shoved out of the bathroom so Kyoya could change. "Hey!" he yelled at the closed door before him.

With a heavy sigh Kyoya got dressed and walked out to see Tamaki with his arms crossed staring angrily at him. Another sigh, "Tamaki I just helped Hina leave the campus"

"By getting naked?" Tamaki tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"She wore my clothes out so no one would recognize her" Kyoya wondered why he was best friends with this blonde moron to begin with. Then he wondered about how Hina had sounded exactly like Haruhi earlier.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki grew concerned.

Ah yes, that's why they were friends. Because Tamaki could always see right through him, "Not at all"

With a frown Tamaki dropped the subject. He knew when his best friend didn't want to go into details about his worries though he wished that Kyoya would tell him more even if Tamaki wouldn't understand or think it was too complicated and no fun. "So Hina went home?"

"Yes, she has food poisoning" he straightened his tie.

"I know! We should pay her a visit!" And before Kyoya could stop him the blonde had already started calling their friends to inform them of a visit they would be making after school.

With Hina (after school)

A soft knock was heard on her bedroom door. With a small groan she answered, "yes?"

"Miss your shower is ready" an elderly woman informed.

"Thank you Mia"

"Does the miss wish for me to help her get up?"

"No thank you. Have a small light meal ready for when I get out. I think I can hold it down now"

"As you wish" the lady closed the door returning to her business.

"Ugh" Haruhi got up slowly. Looking at the time she realized she had to call her father to update him on her health. He would have come over himself but he knew that would raise suspicion. A random man coming to look after Hina in her home. Yes, it would be very suspicious. At least to those who really knew Ronka since no one knew of his real connection to Hina, or rather Haruhi.

The cell phone rung a few times making Haruhi grumble, "I knew he couldn't wait" she picked up the phone to answer it seeing it was indeed who she thought.

"Haruhi! Why didn't you call me?" Ronka yelled forgetting Haruhi wasn't in the best condition.

"Dad I just woke up. I was about to call you" her voice was a bit rough due to the vomiting she had done earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Its just unnerving to have you there and I here doing nothing"

"Its okay dad. I have better doctors at my disposal here remember? Besides I'm feeling a bit better"

"You don't sound it. Are you sure I cant somehow sneak over there?"

"No dad, don't worry about it. I'm going to go shower and eat a small meal so I'll call you when I can okay?"

"Okay just make sure you don't forget to call"

"Okay dad"

Both hung up the phones. Haruhi took her shower feeling a bit dizzy at the warm water on her back. Turning to cold water up and the hot down she waited for it to cool so she wouldn't be so dizzy. In the mean time she leaned on the tile wall hoping to get rid of her shortness of breath.

'Well, if I vomit here at least I can clean myself up right after' she mused a bit disgusted at the thought of vomit.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out and wrapped a white towel around her torso and another on her head. With a content sigh she stepped over to her closet to pick out something comfortable to wear. Not many things in there were for the casual stay at home day. Good thing she had brought some of her own clothes just in case. Grabbing a pair of gray cotton sweats and a black muscle shirt she took off her towels to put her undergarments on then the sweats and shirt. Running a small brush through her hair she went through her routine of lotion and q-tips. Finally being done she walked downstairs for her meal.

The elderly lady was walking upstairs with a tray of food in her hands, "Miss" her voice was alarmed.

"its okay I'm feeling a bit better" Haruhi smiled.

"you must stay in bed. You work yourself too hard child" the lady softly chided.

"Kanna I…" Haruhi swayed slightly letting her palm cover the left side of her face and the other leaned on the wall for support.

"You see" the lady smiled. "Come now, to bed"

"ung…" Haruhi stumbled back to her room and into bed.

The lady tucked Haruhi in and set the tray out for her. "Dinner in bed"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure miss" and with that she left again to her duties.

Propping herself up with her pillows Haruhi began to eat savoring the meal and hoping she wouldn't throw it up later. Just as she was finished putting the tray aside and getting comfortable her cell phone rang. Contemplating the consequences of not answering she decided to answer after all.

"Yes?"

"Hina I hate to bother you since your not feeling well but you do have a promotional concert to do tomorrow in the afternoon" Hina's manager spoke.

A loud groan from Haruhi's end was heard, "I will be there"

"I'm sorry. Id reschedule it but…"

"No no its fine. Lets just hope I don't throw up on the audience"

"Did you find out what you ate that caused this?"

"No"

"Do you want me to find out for you?"

"No I might as well concentrate on getting better rather than investigating why I got sick"

There was a pause, "Alright then Hina I leave you to your rest. Oh wait!"

Haruhi flinched at this.

"Those boys from the host club should be there soon. They insisted on visiting you. Have fun with your friends but not too much fun okay? I don't want any scandals"

Another groan, "Okay"

Snapping her phone shut Haruhi looked at it evilly hoping her manager could feel the anger directed at her right now. Sad for Haruhi she had to get up to put on her wig for her guests, well Hina's guests. Pressing the small button by her bedside lamp she called the elderly lady Kanna up. When the lady was up she informed her to tell the guests to wait in the guest living room and that Hina would meet them there. Also to tend to their every need while they were there. The staff already knew to not let on that Hina was actually a short haired brunette.

Outside Hina's home with the Host Club boys

"Do you think we'll be bothering her?" Honey wondered aloud.

"Yeah, shouldn't she be resting or something" Kaoru answered.

"Yes she should be, right Tamaki?" Kyoya answered a bit annoyed. "I tried to tell you but you ran off"

"Well I think it's a great idea to visit her when she's not feeling good. Im sure even Haruhi would have loved to come" Tamaki raised a small box proudly, "Besides, I've brought a small cake for her"

"Rengae is going to kill you when she finds out you're here without her" Hikaru smirked.

Tamaki flinched remembering Rengae chasing down Mori and Honey after Honey had stated she was scary. "Well…"

"Where is Rengae anyway?" Hikaru wondered.

"Yeah we haven't seen her for days" Kaoru added.

"Are you the host club?" an elderly lady wearing an old purple and white kimono addressed them. Her small round glasses making her face look scrunched up.

"Yes we are" Tamaki smiled brightly for the woman who only smiled politely in return.

"This way please" she led them inside. "Would you like anything? Perhaps a drink or snack?"

The host club members denied anything and waited in the living room which was a simple set up. The couches were black leather and the dark brown coffee table was placed in the center. Many indoor plants adorned the room on top of small wooden tables in the corners. A television was hung up against the far wall. It seemed as if the entire house was this simple. Or maybe it was because she was hardly ever there that it looked more like a hotel lobby than a living room a teenager was inhabiting.

Wiping off a sheen of sweat from her forehead Hina walked in the room, "Sorry to make you wait"

"We just got here" Kaoru reassured her.

"Did they offer you anything?" Hina asked a bit worried.

"Yes but we all denied." Tamaki smiled, "We brought you something"

Hina blinked twice, "for me?"

'_How cute… she looks like….' _Kaoru thought keeping silent.

Hina received the box and opened it revealing a small vanilla cake adorned with whip cream and luscious red strawberries. "Wow this looks really good"

"So have you been feeling any better?" Kyoya asked.

"Somewhat. I finally am able to keep small meals down so I think it'll be over soon" she sat down on one of her couches placing the cake on the table and signaling for them to sit. Only Kyoya and Mori remained standing while the others sat. "I'm sorry I'm not much of a hostess right now" she frowned.

"No no please don't push yourself for us" Tamaki waved his hands. "We came to make sure your okay and to wish you a fast recovery"

"Mind if we turn on your television?" Hikaru held up the remote.

"Don't be rude" Tamaki was surprised at Hikaru.

"Don't worry about it he can turn it on" Hina smiled.

Hikaru turned the TV on and started to channel surf when they heard the name Hina Serene. Leaving it on the channel for everyone to see he turned it up a little.

There was a petite lady in a red suit speaking into a microphone and looking into the camera, "Here we are at the place where Hina Serene will be giving a small concert for her fans. Since it is first come first serve, a bold move by Hina's manager for publicity, a lot of people have come and have even camped out for the past few days just to get inside the concert which is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Let us talk to some of the Hina fans who have camped out here"

The lady walked towards the middle of the line where a light brown haired girl wearing an "I love Hina" shirt stood. Deciding she was a good fan the lady asked the girl, "What is your name?"

"My name is Rengae"

The host club watched their female manager wave at the camera. They had never seen her in a simple t-shirt and blue jeans so this was a new side of her for sure.

"So that's where she's been" the twins spoke in unison.

"I never thought she was that big of a fan" Hina chuckled.

The lady on the TV spoke, "So how long have you been out here Rengae?"

"Since I found out about the event two days ago"

"Wow, but wasn't this announced a week ago? How did you get so far up in the line?"

"Oh I had my friend wait for me" Rengae smiled in victory.

"Isn't that cheating?" Honey questioned Mori who nodded.

"Leave it to Rengae to pay someone" Hikaru laughed.

"She didn't really say she paid someone" Kaoru countered.

"But we all know the chances of her paying someone don't we?" Hikaru was smug knowing he was right.

"Sh guys I want to hear what they're saying" Tamaki seemed very interested.

When the news was over the boys looked over at Hina. Kyoya spoke up, "Are you sure you'll be able to perform?"

Hina sighed, "Honestly I don't know but I'll give it my best shot"

"How admirable!" Tamaki breathed, "You don't want to let your fans down is that right?"

"what's an artist without fans?" Hina smiled awkwardly at them. _'I really could use some sleep'_

Sad for Hina the host club stayed for a rather elongated visit which consisted of them watching movies and her dozing off every now and then between action scenes. _'I still have a lot of studying to do for when Haruhi goes back to school too' _


End file.
